


The Beginning

by ScarDolphin



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hoshimeguri, Mentions of Blood, War, curse saves hope, hoshimeguri anni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarDolphin/pseuds/ScarDolphin
Summary: The story of how Hope meets Curse, the man who takes care of him throughout his childhood.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Celestial Skies Zine





	The Beginning

The young man walked through the empty village, its inhabitants having fled long ago. He glanced around at the horrific scene surrounding him. Those who weren’t lucky enough to have escaped were scattered around the village, and had passed away long ago. There were only very few buildings that remained unscathed from the war that had passed through the village, most of them had been burned to the ground and turned into ashes. Small fires were still around, slowly dying out as they ran out of things to burn. He wore a sad expression on his face, wishing he’d appeared sooner so that he could help, and perhaps even have stopped it. But he knew that this was fate, otherwise he wouldn’t have appeared now. He knew by the voice in his head, a special connection he shared with a special someone who he was loyal to. His master had guided him to this planet, to this village in ruins from the war, for a special reason. He put a hand in his pocket, checking for the shard he’d been holding. He knew it was there, but it eased his mind a little more when it was in his hand. His fingers clutched around it, holding it close.

He stopped as a body was sprawled across the path, stained in blood. He bent down putting two fingers next on its neck. The skin was cold, and there was no sign of any pulse. Standing up, he stepped over it and continued. More bodies followed, and he checked them all without luck of finding anyone alive. He said a small prayer in his head for the families who had lost loved ones during this horrific war. He felt sympathy for them. He’d watched this war from above, desperate to interfere and stop but with no space to do so. And he was only here now to make sure their world didn’t fall completely apart. If the balance between the planets was uneven, it would bring even more disaster than the war that had already happened, which had left most of the planet Eterno looking like a wasteland. He continued walking through the village. He knew what he had to do, and yet he was missing a piece of the puzzle, one he didn’t know what looked like.

Amongst the sound of fire crackling, the young man heard a soft voice which almost disappeared into thin air. It was quiet, and yet the young man was certain that this was what, or rather who, he had been looking for. Stepping off the main path, the young man followed the direction his ears led him. He found a small figure trapped beneath a large rock. Without hesitating, the young man swiftly lifted the rock and placed it behind them. He crouched down and put his hand on the young boy’s cheek, drying off the tears. He was slightly surprised that the young boy didn’t shy away, but looked up at him with big, round eyes. His leg had been crushed by the impact of the rock, and he was already looking better now that his leg was free, but he stayed seated on the ground.

“What’s your name?” He asked as softly as he could, though it wasn’t his forte.   
“I-I don’t, remember,” The young boy hiccuped. He had calmed down some, but the shock of the situation was too big, as he dried his cheeks with the sleeve of his dirty shirt.  
“Then I will give you one,” The man paused, glancing up at the sky for a moment, reflecting over his current job. “Your name will be Hope.”  
Hope. The name echoed through his head. The young boy, now called Hope, widened his eyes in awe. Someone gave him a new name, it felt like he got another chance of living in this world. Hope nodded and smiled widely, embracing his new name.

The young man returned the smile as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out the small shard which had a faint glow and a black string attached to it. He leaned forward and let the shard dangle down Hope’s chest, tying the two ends of the string together behind his neck.  
“Keep this necklace with you at all times. Don’t ever let it go.”  
Hope was puzzled, but looked up at him and nodded. He seemed to have many questions to ask, but stopped himself and simply wrapped his hand around the shard instead. Its sides were smooth and yet its edges were sharp.

“Can you stand?” The young man reached his hand out to Hope. Hope held onto it tightly, yet the young man felt no pain. Hope struggled to stand, yet was unable to put any weight on his injured leg. The young man could see Hope’s struggles and instead lifted him in his arms. Hope wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, looking up at him.  
“What’s your name?” Hope asked. The young man tilted his head and thought for a moment.  
“Curse. My name is Curse.”


End file.
